Forbidden Demigods
by Jjducksfan21
Summary: By all accounts, I am not supposed to exist. I was never meant to exist. Yet here I am, what am I to do with my Unwanted life but fight for the one who deserted me. I, unlike many other demigods, was not meant to inhabit this world. Now It must suffer for my existence. I am a Forbidden Demigod, the child of one of the sacred "maiden" goddesses. forced to watch the world burn.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The ground felt ruff against my feet, and the brush scraped at my ankles,

My skin now raw and red.

At the moment, there were several things I I didn't know. One which was blatantly obvious was the fact I didn't know where I was, the other was why I was here. Strange enough is that I couldn't exactly help myself, it was cold, and it was dark. Clearly, I was in a forest, or at least I thought I was considering the fact that whatever I kept running into felt too much like trees for this not to be one.

The only light I had came from the moon overhead, was that why I was running, the moon? I felt like I forgot something, which I was quickly reminded of when I heard a series of low hisses behind me. **_"oh yeah, that's the other reason"_** I muttered to myself as I averted my eyes to the figures behind me which consisted of my now ex-girlfriend and her two friends. At the moment though she is more of a two then a ten. Each of them had flaming hair, and I mean it was quite literally on fire, their skin was a sickly pale, and each of them had one foot that was very machine like. Lucky for me these girls, if you could still call them that, had allergies that slowed them down just enough for me to keep out of reach.

 ** _"_** ** _So, I guess now is a bad time to tell you I don't think this is working out?"_**

I yelled back at the flaming trio. Which might have not been have been the best choice of words considering they sped up after that. How did I get myself into this situation again? Since I'm busy at the moment running for my life obviously I have some time to kill, right? ****


	2. Chapter 1 Demigods and Demon girlfriends

Chapter 1 ****

_Demigods and demon girlfriends_

 _(p.o.v. Alex)_

Gods do I love Fridays, school just got over and I was feeling great. Who knew that moving from one side of the country to the other would be so seamless. I spent the majority of my first few days here suddenly very glad my dad was a published author. Ok so getting to spend some time with him was rare and usually very short. It did have its upsides though, for one our new apartment was like a penthouse, for a six-story apartment building with a questionable land lord, and had many modern convinces such as television and running water that didn't taste like pool water when you drank it.

Ok so what it was in a neighborhood I could only describe as a ghetto, so what if there was no cell reception. I've never had a phone before anyway, yeah shocker I know a teen without a phone. I was just happy we had fast internet connection so I could binge watch seasons of Once upon a time on Netflix. The apartment itself was a cruddy little thing with faded yellow walls, and an ugly brown shag carpet that I'm guessing hadn't been cleaned since it was put in some time in the seventies.

As far as size went it was decent, it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. Granted that kitchen was covered in yellow tiles splashed with some deep red paint I really hope was wine. It even had all the amenities my dad wanted, like absolute seclusion and that lack of cell reception thing I mentioned earlier, don't get ahead of me cause that will be important later. My dad always said that the reason we always live in places where there is no cell reception is because phones were poison to a young mind and he was removing the temptation.

Though in all honesty I never believed him. Mostly because whenever he told me this he'd give the biggest and cheesiest smile I've ever seen, and he only does that when he's lying. Though I'd love to call him out on it I know he has his reasons to keep secrets from me, so I usually keep quiet.

Though despite my fear that my father was being hunted by the government for exposing government secrets about a cybernetic Nazi robot **(What I was twelve when I came up with that one, you've probably thought up worse in that situation!)** My life was essentially normal, well as normal as can be for a kid from a single parent home with both A.D.H.D, and dyslexia can be **(which are things I've learned are common among Demigods now)**.

And the best part was that I had a girlfriend, a real honest to gods girlfriend **(take that eighth-grade guidance counselor!)** and she was a cheerleader to. Her name was Jessica, and she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth **(no I'm not exaggerating!).** She had golden hair as bright as the sun and bright blue eyes like the ever-expanding blue sky, and skin as pale as fresh snow **(crap I'm starting to sound like Apollo).** She also had all the right curves in all the right places **(don't tell me you weren't thinking about it)**.

Which unfortunately brings me to today, the day when my life fell apart. You see this morning I woke up slightly groggy as the constant typing of my dad's keyboard kept me up all night, and my phone went off, vibrating against my table. I picked it up and examined the text on the screen, Jessica was asking me if I wanted to go camping with her and two of her friends this today.

And of course, I replied yes without a second thought **(I mean come on, one guy and three girls alone in the forest I'm not an idiot!)** After that I dragged myself over to my mirror to examine myself. I stand at about six-feet tall, have pale white skin, and deep auburn hair, with silver eyes. **_"yep, still a skinny white boy"_** I commented about myself before starting to dress putting on a plain white T-shirt, dark wash blue jeans and my black converse shoes.

Exited my room and made my way across the hall to my dad's room, where he was still typing. Opening the door and leaning against it, I told him **_"hey pops I'm going out with a few friends tonight. I'll be back tomorrow"_**. To which he simply replied **_"yeah that's nice Alex have fun"_** in a rather disinterested voice. I then sighed and made my way back to my room and began to pack my bag. I packed a few plain T's and some pants, before leaving though I stopped in the mirror to look at myself again. My eyes falling on the one object left to me by my mother other than my looks, it was a small silver chain necklace that hung from my neck, and resting against my collar bone a small silver arrow. My one reminder of how my parents met.

The bus ride up to the camp site somewhere in Maine I think was blissfully short as I slept through the majority of it, and when I got off it Jessica and her two friends Brittany and Eliza were waiting for me. The girl were twins, and though both were admittedly attractive, they had nothing on Jessica. The twins were tall oriental girls with black hair and brown eyes, it would take a genius to tell them apart though which helped them get away with a lot.

The hike itself up to the camp grounds was understandably long, so by the time we had arrived it was reasonably late **(and by that, I mean the moon was already Freaking high in the sky!)** and we set up camp quickly to rest., after which I promptly left for bed.

Sadly, not long after I woke up to a low hissing sound not far by, and crawled out of the tent to get rid of a small snake or whatever was depriving me of my sleep, though what I found was definitely not a snake. Now sitting by the fire were three terrifying female figures with their backs turned to me, and after looking to my left only to find the girls tents wide open and empty. I assumed that these creatures were indeed them, so like any man with common sense would do, I bolted from the scene in a random direction.

Which brings me back to now, me running for my life in the middle of the forest from my ex-girlfriend. Just when I think they're about to catch me they stop a few yards behind me and raise their hands into the air as if banging on an invisible wall separating me from them. So I did what any smart person would do, and passed out from exhaustion. ****


	3. Chapter 2 Daughter of discord

Chapter 2

 _Daughter of discord_

 _(P.O.V. Percy)_

Well camp was relatively normal today, well as normal as it can be for me anyway. Let's see, me, Annabeth, Jason, piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank recently defeated Gaia over at camp Jupiter. Relationships between the two camps have been going well, mostly thanks to the efforts by Annabeth and Reyna. Oh, and Nico has a boyfriend, surprising I know considering all he's been through. So with that in mind, why not throw a party right? Honestly, I think we deserve it, and I know we had one earlier at camp Jupiter with the romans, but honestly can you blame us?

We had just defeated a primordial earth goddess, it couldn't get much worse than that right? Though I realized I might've jinxed myself when I said that. Anyway, at the moment I was drinking some blue coke ** _(I love these goblets)_** and subsequently having one of the best nights of my young adult life and hanging out with Grover who was currently munching on the side of an empty can ** _(he lost a bet)_**. Not far to my left is Annabeth acting like a girl for once and letting her hair get done by some of the younger Aphrodite girls. I'm guessing she can read thoughts because at that moment she shot a glare at me that said _'say anything and I will dismember you'_ so I did the smart thing and said nothing.

Nico was currently with his new boyfriend Will solace **(yeah Nico has a boyfriend, surprised me to)** at one of the other tables flirting up a storm **(again suprising)**. In the center of the dining hall, where we partied at currently, the hunters of Artemis gathered to challenge campers to arm wrestling matches near the hearth **(which after you think about it, is a glorified garbage disposal)**. Mostly male campers came to challenge them, all failing miserably, and some almost sending very confusing table scraps to the gods including burnt human limbs. So all in all a normal day at camp, ok well mostly. There was the small matter of the demigod that arrived last month, her name was Amanda and she came here by herself all the way from her home in Brazil, that was all she'd tell us though as pressing further would cause her to lash out. We all eventually learned to leave her alone after she had caused quite a few fight between campers to get her way.

Which means it didn't surprise us when in the middle of a very…harsh, game of capture the flag she was finally claimed by Eris the goddess of discord and strife **(which is kind of funny considering her name means 'one who is to be loved'. Or at least that's what she told me it means.)** with a big o golden apple popping up right above her head. After that, she fit in quite nicely with the Stoll brothers, though that was only when her pranks didn't go too far. Such as the unfortunate incident involving Clarisse, an axe, and a can of whipped cream **(don't ask)**.

Currently she was in the darkest corner of the party playing with a sling shot made of celestial bronze Leo had made **(it will forever baffle me how she convinced him to do that)**. Looking totally not suspicious as she flipped it over several times to adjust the springs while munching on an apple **(Ironic)**. She herself had very tan skin, and very dark black hair that she somehow always had perfectly straightened **(a fact which infuriated many Aphrodite girls, and Annabeth).** She was also rather thin with little to imagine **(much to the sorrow of many Apollo boys)** as far as curves went. While most chose to avoid her thanks to the conflict that usually rises after a conversation with her, she has however managed to make a few friends.

Like the Stoll brothers, myself, Leo, and surprisingly Nico **(I think it's mostly because they share a mutual hatred of the world)**. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Chiron who came into the dining hall with a very serious look on his new face, which means we have a new camper! _'can't wait to meet the poor sap'_ I told myself as he pounded his front hoof in ask for silence. ** _" Campers, it appears we have a new friend joining us tonight. At the edge of camp, we found a boy passed out from exhaustion, I expect that when he awakens that he is treated just as any of you are"_**

I myself was happy that something interesting happened because despite the party it was getting rather boring around here. Though I began to second guess myself when I saw Amanda raise her head from her weapon with both a look of interest and mischief. Can someone please tell me how to tell the daughter of discord no?


	4. Chapter 3 My mother the moon

Chapter 3

 _My Mother the moon._

 _(P.O.V Alex)_

Ok so I've woken up too many odd situations before, but by far this was the most awkward one I've ever been in. After I had my impromptu nap in the forest, well you could imagine my surprise when I was awoken quite suddenly to a face hanging inches away from mine. From the features, I could make out it was either a girl or a very feminine boy (I don't judge **)**. She had these strange piercing yellow eyes that seemed to want to rip all of the joy and happiness out of my very soul, her hair hung around us like a thick curtain of obsidian, and her thin lips that were strangely getting closer by the second!

"Get off him Amanda, don't you think he's suffered enough today?" Came the voice of my savior from not far away (well what do you know there is a god, or in this case gods). For a second the girl above me pouted, but begrudgingly she pulled away. For a single moment, I found myself blinded by the sun, and my head spinning as if I had just woken up from a bad hangover (well what I imagine one to be like anyway **).** Now I could officially observe my surroundings, I was laying in what looked to be an old hospital bed with metal railing along the head board. The room itself had large white drapes over the windows that fluttered in the wind.

The actual building I was in however was made entirely of wood, everything from the floorboards to the roof. To my left I heard a soft cough and my gaze shifted to my aforementioned hero from before, standing there was a boy not much older than myself, his eyes were a deep-sea green, and his hair an odd black or brown colour. Though surprisingly I could tell he was shorter than myself when I stood at full height (I mean I'm only fourteen and I'm taller than most seventeen-year old's **)**. I would've thought he was kind of cute, if it weren't for the fact he was eating a giant stack of blue pancakes and getting the syrup all over his shirt.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" he spoke to me with a mouth full of blue pancakes. All I did in reply was simply nod. For a second he stopped trying to suffocate himself with his pancakes and let out a soft laugh "sorry, for a second I got caught up in these delicious pancakes. What's your name man?"

For a moment, I hesitated (I also had to resist the urge to break out into the chorus of Hamilton) Should I tell these people my name? I don't even know these people, but I knew that they were my best bet at either getting out of here, or knowing exactly what that thing was chasing me last night **.** "Alex" I simply told them

Not long after that I found myself receiving quite the explanation as to what happened last night. "So, your telling me that those things, are after me, because I'm some sort of god? "I asked them as I was still very confused, giving me an exasperated sigh he tried once again to explain "ok listen kid, you are here because the gods want you to be. You are a demigod or half blood, whichever you prefer. You are the offspring of a mortal parent and a godly parent. You said you live with your dad, right? That means your godly parent is your mother. Your either here because she wants to keep you safe, or she doesn't want to deal with you."

He then pointed at himself using his own thumb "I am Percy Jackson, son of the god Poseidon. That girl I stopped from making out with you back there was Amanda, daughter of Eris the goddess of strife and discord. You are in camp half-blood a camp for kids like you or me." For a second I froze and nodded slowly, I took my time to process what he said and came to a good solid conclusion" I get it now." At my words, he released a sigh of comfort, but I wasn't finished. "This is an insane asylum, and everyone here is crazy"

At these words his eyes widen, taking advantage of his momentary confusion I bolted for the door from by bed. _"Wait you don't want to go out there yet!"_ he tried to warn me as I threw the doors open (I should've listened). The moment I threw open the doors I was met with a large crowd who erupted in greetings. Amongst the crowds though, a single voice stuck out. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice because this voice caused the group to quiet down fairly quickly. The crowd split to reveal the girl who was hanging over me earlier.

 _"_ _So, new guy, you look like the type who doesn't enjoy spending a lot of time in crowds"_. I being the smooth talker I am knew exactly what to say" yeah _I guess I do"._ (Real ladies' man, right **?** ) at my words she let out a smile that I could only compare to that of a killer before leaning into my ear and whispering softly "welcome to camp, I'm your worst nightmare ** _"_**. Strangely (thought I knew it wasn't her intention) instead of being terrified, I actually blushed. For a moment, she seemed to notice my change in pigment and looked shocked. She then scoffed and walked off, ok whatever happened there made me question my own sanity. What is worse is that I'm starting to think what that Percy guy told me earlier is real.

This conclusion came mostly from the combination of both the fact that everyone here wore metallic bronze armor and held everything from bows, to spears (and let's not forget the freaking centaur making his way through the crowd straight towards me!}

 _"_ _I am Chiron, and welcome to camp half-blood"_ he said gesturing around us. I turned my head and observed the area around me. Around me was a series of large buildings, all looking distinctly different from each other. One reflecting brightly in the sunshine with shades of gold, another surrounded on all sides by a barbwire fence, the one that caught my eye though was a large silver one, that didn't reflect the harsh sunlight as the one in gold did. Instead it showed off a much cooler, calmer light. Its walls decorated with images of animals and hunters, though one reoccurring picture I noticed was a white stag whose eyes bore into my very soul, beckoning me towards it.

Just as I was about to head it call however, I was interrupted by a brief flash of silver light behind me. The crowd around me then dropped to their knees as if in prayer, I turned to see what exactly or who exactly deserved such a welcome. Standing behind me was a girl not much younger than myself, she had long auburn hair and silver eyes, again like myself. She wore entirely silver clothing as if an alien of sorts. I could see the look in her eyes, she stared at me with a cold bitterness that id never known before. Her posture was stiff and rigid. He looked as if poised to kill me at any moment. After so long of staring me in the eyes, she huffed and turned to face Chiron. He stared her down as darkly as she had looked upon me. The tension rose between the two, and I had the unfortunate feeling I was the cause.

"you should've let this mistake die Chiron" she spoke, breaking the silence of the area as she gestured in my direction with clear distain. "Would you will that poor boy to die because of something out of his control Artemis? Not very motherly of you".

 ** _"_** Told you, from now on your life is going to be very different." Percy stated in a low mutter.

(well sh-)


	5. Chapter 4 Akward family Reunion

Chapter 4

 _Awkward family reunion_

 _(P.O.V. Alex)_

So, this situation is increasingly awkward. Right now, I sat next to a goddess with a bad attitude who virtually did nothing but threaten me with every form of inhumane twisted punishment known to man, and doing it purely because I even exist. Never mind the fact that said sadist is my own mother, and looks even younger than me might I add. Still I was in shock that my mother was even real, id started believing I was accidentally dropped off in front of the wrong house by the stork. ('Oh, it was 2290 NW Melbrook drive, my bad I dropped him at 2297 NW Melbrook drive". I could imagine him saying to his boss before being fired on the spot). "So, mom- "I began, hoping to lighten the mood and get to know my missing link of a parental figure. "Don't call me that" she interjected softly between bites of assorted meats laid out on the table before us. "you will address me as my lady and nothing more' she spoke with a defeated sounding sigh almost as if begrudgingly accepting something. So after that wash of cold reality I finally managed to say "ok, so my lady how do I go about this…thing…" I stated as I gestured between the two of us. Once more she let out a sigh and managed to scarf down a massive amount of ribs before replying. "first of all, there is no _thing_ , second of all. We need to tell the huntresses. The rest of Olympus already knows you exist, so we might as well get that over and done with". Now that wasn't exactly an answer, which prompted me to ask

"huntresses?" to which she so kindly replied "guess you could call them your older sisters. With any luck they'll kill you on sight so I don't have to".

(P.O.V Percy)

Well THAT situation escalated quite quickly, the whole time I was eating I couldn't help but glance at the new guy periodically. Now don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice guy, but something just felt so very wrong about him. He was so smooth about everything (seriously it was like nothing got to this dude!) and add on to that the fact that his mom is Artemis. Who should be an eternal maiden by the way, and unless she found a creative way to go about it (see Athena). Was just to strange to ignore, it's like his very existence is a very bad thing.

I could only watch as Artemis carted him off in search of gods know what. Add on to that the simple fact that Amanda of all people seems to have a borderline stalkers interest in him, can you blame me for my interest in this guy? Speaking of Amanda though, I turned my head to where she was sitting only to see she wasn't actually there. I did have a feeling However that I knew exactly where she went.

(P.O.V Alex)

Ok so I admit it wasn't my best idea, fallowing a virtual stranger into the forest. Possibly to my inevitable doom, but this woman said she was my mother. Yeah, I didn't believe her, but I had to give her a chance to prove her claim.

Ahead of us, a group of silver tents came into view, they honestly looked like they were made of tinfoil though, they looked as if they had large crinkles in each of them. Though other than that the very site of them was rather ethereal. Each of them looked as if they were absorbing the moonlight, and radiating it around them as if part of the moon itself. Some of the larger ones even has designs in them, each with what I imagine to be meticulously painted images of wild lands, forests and valleys. All of which are populated by wolves, and dear, and various bears. It was so detailed that I could make out every hair on a bear hide, every scuff on the horns of great stags, and every emotion in the eyes of each wolf. It was a brilliant mix of deep greens, light blues, whites, and silvers.

I must admit that in a strange way it seemed warm, like a piece of home. I can briefly remember a time when I was very young, my dad came to me in my crib and gave me a stuffed boar with tusks as thick as my arm at the time, and stretched all the way to the tip of my finger. It was pleasant, like that feeling I got from Artemis cabin when I passed it earlier. I walked up to one of the tents and brushed my hand against the soft material. My hand was snatched in the air by a firm grip. My head took a sharp turn at this as I was soon to come face to face with a very pissed off huntress. Her hair was a midnight black colour tied back in a braid which went down to barely touch her shoulders. She had these stormy blue eyes that permeated the air with rage at the moment.

"My lady, as much as I respect you. I feel I really need to ask why you brought a boy to our camp?" she asked my lady (gods I've been conditioned) never breaking eye contact with her while somehow also blocking all my attempts at any successful escape. "I do not rightly know myself Thalia. By all accounts I thought he would be dead before he ever got here" (mother of the year folks). "Gather the others, it is going to be a long night full of many questions" I could tell she wasn't looking forward to it, mostly because of the look she had on her face. It looked like she was trying to smile while someone said something really stupid and she was trying to be polite. If I wasn't convinced before, now I was sure this woman was my mom. "Now I understand why Dionysius drinks" she muttered under her breath as she snatched me away from Thalia and dragged me away (yep, definitely my mom alright. No one could be that much of a smart ass unless they were related to me)

Not five minutes later, I found myself dragged into a large tent decorated just as it was on the outside, with a very fine silver fabric that looked very much like a more expensive type of tinfoil, and a floor covered in all sorts of furs and skins that I could not for the life of me figure out the name of. Around me, several very different girls sat in a semi-circle. As you can imagine I was reasonably uncomfortable, mostly because last time I was trapped with more than one woman I almost died, also because of the various types of vibes coming from the girls themselves. I got every look in the book, from an understandable look of confusion, to looks of pure rage. Next to me was my lady ( I had mistakenly called her "mom" on the way here, only to receive a slap so I was not making that mistake again) who looked rather stiff and uncomfortable. The girls, despite the tense atmosphere however where chatting amongst themselves as if nothing was wrong. When in-fact I knew, that they knew, That I was not supposed to be here.

My lady raised her hand as if calling for silence, and almost immediately a hush fell over the group of women. Stares immediately fell to me as My lady gestured to me, her outstretched hand motioning at me with a point." This boy here stands before you today as the one mistake I have made within my life time. The result of a brash decision to forgo my maidenhood. Though he is but a mistake I ask that you show him the proper respect as my only child. All who feel outraged by this are hereby given the option to leave the huntresses and forgo their own oath if it is wished and live on as normal demigods would". After this brief and cutting speech the silence was killer and the tension in the air thick enough to cut. The girls before stared at me with looks a plenty, ones that range from utter betrayal, to that of pure disgust. I was a threat, a threat to their very ideals, their way of living and I would be the reason they would abandon their way of life. What I didn't count on was their resolve, for out of the thirty or so around us…only five stood to renounce their vows. Still, I'd never felt so bad for simply existing.

"Well kid, you just made this place even more interesting" a voice whispered in my ear causing me to turn my head only to see good old Thalia grace standing there smiling down at me. "also, this might hurt a bit' she told me before a shooting pain went through my head and I collapsed into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5 child of the hind

_Chapter 5_

 _Child of the hind_

 _(P.O.V. Amanda)_

I've been watching him for a while now, that new guy I mean. Something about him feels so delightfully forbidden. I guess that's why others seem scared to go near him, because I am fascinated by him. You see people around here don't like me much, though it's no fault of my own. My mother is the goddess of strife after all, I'm simply keeping up a family image. So I might've caused two of my team mates to fight for my amusement in the middle of capture the flag, but I was just so bored! Right now, I lay curled up next to the new guy's chest. _'He looks so cute when he's sleeping'_ is all I could think about as I played with a strand of his gorgeous hair which was also surprisingly soft ( I still have yet to ask him what conditioner he uses though). Unfortunately, my moment was ruined by the annoying voice of a certain grey eyed snark.

Annabeth chase, the girl who found me and brought me to this camp (more like a prison in my opinion). I guess I owe her a debt or something for bringing me here, considering it was an improvement from my last situation. _" Ya know you cuddling up with him is not going to help his situation any right?"_ It still aggravated me that she wasn't afraid of me. Both her and her pretty boy boyfriend always seemed too nice, though it wasn't all so bad. At least I had someone to talk to. My head raised from the bed to give Annabeth a very much fake pout. _"Aww but Anna he looks so cute when he is sleeping. I couldn't help but cuddle up to his body."_ This as always prompted an eye roll from the Athena girl, the one time the camp had decided to have a movie night and we ended up watching frozen of all things. I've been calling her that ever since (I mean it was a bit of a cheesy over played movie. But even I will never forget let it go as much as I've tried to).

 _"_ _Again, stop calling me that if you have any will to live."_ She spoke as she made to sit on the boy's other side. _"This kid is beyond strange, and for a demi-god that says quite a lot. Never thought id live to see the day a stubborn woman like Artemis broke her vow."_ She then brushed some hair from his face, afterwards placing a hand against his forehead. _"Took quite a hit from that hunter, any closer to the temple and she probably would've killed him. Usually they aren't this outspoken and violent. Any idea why that might change?"_ She asked me as she raised a brow in question. Of course, I could only shrug as I met her gaze with a teasing smile, the older girl only sighing as I replied. _"_ I _can't help it if others are intent on fighting when I'm around. Its their fault since they are so mad all the time."_ Once again rolling her eyes Annabeth spoke _" your going to get someone killed again you know. Not only is it not healthy for others, its not healthy for you! Amanda your abusing your abilities, if you keep doing this you'll be no better than your family-"_ I had already heard this speech multiple times, from multiple people, in multiple ways.

Each time it felt more annoying than the last, (the gist of it being things like, with great power comes great responsibility, and other cliché hero tropes). _"-Amanda are you even listening?"_ she questioned me suddenly, waving a hand in my face. _" Well I am now Anna"_ I told her flatly hoping shed take the hint. Judging by her next statement, she did. _"Well regardless of the fact you're going to kill us all one day, Percy is expecting you at the dining pavilion. Said he wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe get a little sword practice in."_ To be completely honest this surprised me slightly, no one had ever voluntarily wanted to battle train me before. _"O-ok?"_ is all I could say without breaking my façade. I didn't have time to question it though, after all if that idiot with green eyes had the attention span to ask for me. Whatever he wanted from me had to be worth my time, right?

So without further delay I stood from the side of the bed and walked to the door. Over my shoulder I saluted dear Annabeth before stepping back out on to camp grounds. Despite many misconceptions, I was not much of a fighter. I couldn't handle a bow, couldn't lift a sword, and gods forbid you give me a dagger. Which is what made me all the more confused when Annabeth told me Percy wanted to get some battle practice in. _(And while I'm just fabulous at starting conflicts, I'm not the best at fighting or stopping them)._ Usually if the enemy is in a multitude I have no problem praying on their insecurities and turning them against each other. _(once I even got the Stoll brothers to fight. They didn't talk to each other for a week.)_ But for me, a single enemy was a completely different scenario. After all, my mother is the goddess of strife and without conflicting ideals it's hard to create.

It would always be easy to find the dining pavilion, just fallow the sound of kids complaining about inattentive parents and stop in front of the giant stone building on a hill. Inside _(despite it being very early in the morning)_ were a few dozen or so campers doing one of many things. Some of the Areas boys were off in the corner having a morning wrestling match, the Demeter girls were at a table nearby half dead ( _or should I say wilted)._ Off to my other side sat the hunters of Artemis looking suspiciously calm _(this somehow managed to even disturb me)._ In the center, though was a much livelier group of six people _(amongst which was Percy)._

As usual they were breaking out into the same old song which had by now become the camp anthem. Yes, unfortunately we have our own campfire songs here as well, this is the one talking about our neglectful godly parents _(which in my opinion is the majority of conversation topics here)._ From what I know it was apparently written not long before I got here by a VERY passive aggressive Apollo boy with a lot of time to kill. As much as I hated the subject matter of it though, I had to admit it was very catchy. Finally, Percy seemed to notice me as he motioned me over to sit in the empty spot next to him. Knowing I was fully expected to socialize I begrudgingly sat down next to him.

 _"_ _So- "_ he began slowly as he spoke to me with a twinge of mirth in his voice _(didn't even have to turn my head to know he was smirking)_ _"you've been spending a lot of time stalking the new guy. Now correct me if I'm wrong but does our little Amanda have a little crush on the new guy?"_ He asked in in a patronizing baby voice. As quick as a flash I was ready to respond _"No not now nor ever, and even if I did id be sure to admit it a lot quicker than you and Annabeth did."_ Apparently, my biting tone apparently got the right message across as he threw up his hands in defense. _"touché, I give up- "_ he stated as he brought his hands down with a small laugh. _"In all seriousness though I have to ask, why did you fallow him to the hunter's camp?"_

For a moment I actually had to think about his question, why did I fallow him into the wolf's den knowing full well my mere presence sometimes even tended to cause conflict? It took me awhile to figure out the answer, but when I did it came out a little something like this. _" Well…I guess I'd say something seems off about him. Don't get me wrong, from what I've seen he seems like a nice guy_ , _but even though he's the child of Artemis I get a slightly different vibe from him than I do her or her hunters."_

For a moment, Percy looked as if in deep though as if considering my words carefully. _" You want to know what I think?"_ I raised my brow at his statement nodding slowly as id jus oh so love to hear his opinion _(note the sarcasm)_. _"I just think your being paranoid, the guy just got here and you're already judging him like others judged you."_ For a second I pondered his words, he was probably right I was probably being quick to judge, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why his presence bothered me so much. In speak of the devil, he stepped into the dining pavilion looking slightly confused and bewildered. I couldn't help but notice several bruises on his legs and arms, his left cheek having a cut on it as well. I also couldn't help but notice how he limped over to us, his right leg slightly injured. What surprised me though wasn't the bruises and cuts, but more so what he held in his arms. Cradled against his chest was a small faun(as in a dear) , its hide reflecting the morning sunlight in brilliant shades of gold with tiny white spots here and there, And its eyes a pure deep obsidian black.

" _Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend here, her name is Lilly._ Oh, how I couldn't wait to hear how this happened.


	7. Chapter 6 The story Be-hind the hind

_Chapter 6_

 _The story Be-hind the hind (get it?)_

 _(P.O.V. Alex)_

I bet others thought the crunching of my teeth and the smack of my lips together with every chip I ate out of the bowl was annoying. I also bet I looked like a mad man as I devoured my third bowl of chips and guacamole. But I didn't much care for proper etiquette in that moment as I was enjoying the salty green gift from the gods before me. Though as I lost myself in the nirvana before me, I heard someone cough off to my left. Forcing myself to turn my head while trying desperately not to aggravate my cuts and bruises. When I finally manage to shift my gaze over there without hurting myself, I am sadly met with two pairs of curios eyes belonging to my new friend's Aqua lad and stalker chick _(get it?)_. they stared at me in quiet expectation as I slipped some guac on a chip down to lilly slowly and in an almost comedic awkward silence. She munched on the chip eagerly as it seems Amanda had finally learned how to speak. _" So…are you going to tell us how you got…that?"_ she managed to ask as she gestured to lilly who was still munching on her chip at my feet. Being the Ass I am though I bent down and began to pat Lillie's head lightly, while at the same time giving Amanda a small pout _"she's not a THAT Amanda, she's my cute little baby girl!"_ I told her off in a teasing baby voice causing me to receive not only a glare from her but a small chuckle from the boy next to her.

 _"_ _Well my dear if you insist upon my telling of the epic tail behind the hind! Why it all started not too long ago- "_ I began in my best story tellers accent, making sure to exaggerate every word. Only to receive a sharp pain in my side as she had jabbed at one of my wounds' _fine I'll do it your way!... anyways it started maybe right after you left- "_

My vison was blurry, my head had a dull ache in it, my limbs felt like lead. At least that's how I felt as my body awoke from what had to be a short-lived coma. As my vision cleared, I made sense of two things. The first being the massive amount of pain in my head, the second being the girl before me. With her blond hair and grey eyes _"your awake"_ she spoke with a strangely sharp sense of indifference. _"good morning to you to princess… mind explaining to me why I'm here…again."_ I spoke with a hint of spite in my tone as I was not entirely ready to deal with this sort of thing with my splitting headache in tow. _"First of all never call me that again if you want to live, secondly you're here because your oh so powerful mother is about as smooth as a pineapple."_ Now the first question I wanted to ask was why of all things a pineapple? But knowing that could get me knocked out for a few hours more I went with my second option.

 _"_ _So, I take it my introduction didn't sit to well?"_ This would receive a laugh from her as she replied oh so kindly with _"that is the understatement of the century. It's good to see someone else be the punching bag of the gods though."_ For some reason, I felt as if I should take that statement with a grain of salt as it seemed important for later. _"Anyways, I'm here because I've got a message for you from the hunters have a job for you, and none of them wanted to come near you."_ Well it was good to know that my dozens of adopted sisters just adore me. You know, enough to knock me out, avoid me, and make me their errand boy _(now that I thought back on it, it seems strangely like a normal family relationship)._ Unfortunately, I knew that if I wanted any sort of relationship with my mother, I'd have to make nice with them for now.

 _"_ _so what exactly is this JOB you speak of."_ I could only ask her with a very exaggerated sigh as I rubbed my hand on my temples in an attempt to make the pain go away. This prompted a shrug from her apparently _" knowing those girls their going to pull you through Tartarus by your toes."_ Even knowing that statement didn't answer my question, I was more focused on trying to avoid saying my reply on how women in general do that to me anyway. This came from the fear of being knocked out for the third time in two days, and not waking up this time. _" You might want to pack a weapon incase though. Because most likely your fighting your first monster today."_ My eyebrow didn't take long to raise sky high after that statement." _So, your just ok with this. The new guy dragged off by a strange group of people he doesn't know. Likely never to return again?"_ I must admit that it seems like this camp has one heck of a stranger danger policy. Once again this only earned me a silent shrug _"Why not, it practically happens every other week here. Should've seen my boyfriend's first time here."_ For once I was happy not to hear a story, because Annabeth was chuckling under her breath like a maniac. Anything that managed to make a girl like her laugh had to be either really funny or really scary.

 _"_ _Fine, but the moment someone asks me if I want some candy I'm out."_ I told her as I managed to finally stand from my oh so familiar bed. Shaking the dizzy feeling from my head I made for the door, only to feel a hand clap close on my shoulder. _"Hold on their ginger boy, you can't go outside camp without a weapon. Luckily though they may not like you, they have a little respect for you. Being that your Artemis son after all."_ She waved me over to a nearby corner where there laid a few interesting items. The main item being a large recurve longbow, it seemed to be made of some kind of bronze. I picked it up and proceeded to pull back on the strings to test the draw strength. When I had managed to pull it back long enough that I felt the string wouldn't snap on me, I shifted my gaze to the sight which seemed to be at the right eye level.

When I finally felt confident that my weapon wouldn't break in the middle of the fight, I finally went to examine the other item, it seemed to be a simple quiver made of some sort of white animal fur and leather. What was far more interesting to me though were the arrows in the quiver, each of them was made from the same shiny bronze material as the bow itself. Though the only difference between them being the coloured stripes near the feathers at the end.

 _"_ _before you go off into another bout of questions, let me answer them for you."_ Annabeth began as if reading my thoughts _(freaky)._ _"The metal these are made out of is called celestial bronze, it's one of a few know metals to be able to slay monsters, and so far, the easiest to access. Now from what the hunters told me, each arrow has a coloured stripe meant to represent its abilities. The blue ones are signal flares, the ones without a stripe are regular arrows, and the green ones are...sadly imbued with Greek fire."_ Wondering what exactly Greek fire was I raised my hand. Once again as if reading my mind, she answered _(am I THAT easy to read?)._

 _"_ _Ever Watched game of thrones?"_ she asked before I gave her a nod of confirmation. _"it's just like wild fire but much much worse."_ I couldn't help that my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets after hearing this. That was a lot of power to give to someone who was barely a teenager. _"I recommend you don't use one of those unless you have absolutely no other choice."_ She told me with a rather serious look as she handed me my new-found gear. Pushing me out the door she gave me a warm reminder to _'try not to die'_ as she so eloquently put it. Finally managing to gather what little sanity I had left at this point, I strapped the quiver on to my shoulders and made my way to where I distinctly remember the hunters camp to be.

Somehow one way or another, I somehow managed to get lost anyway. I could've sworn I had been heading in the right direction, but when I got to the spot I could've sworn was where the tents were, all I could see was grass, trees, and broken twigs for miles. I had been walking for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than five minutes. My feet felt sore as if the ground had decided to impale my foot. My forehead was drenched in copious amounts of sweat, my breathing heavy as it felt as if a rock had been placed on my chest. _" Wonder if they have a gym at the camp, probably not but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"_ I began talking to myself as if hoping my one-sided conversation would scare my exhaustion away.

Fortunately _(or unfortunately)_ my external monologue was cut short by a squeal, as if a thousand angry fourth graders armed with chalk had scratched it against the board all at once. It ringed though out the area _(likely scaring any nearby animals so much they committed to mass extinction)_. It resounded in the nearby area, bouncing back off the trees once it had hit them. Just as I managed to be able to hear again _(also making sure my ears weren't bleeding)_ I ran in the direction the sound came from. Now I know your probably thinking _'oh sure run TWORD the loud scary noise. I'm sure whatever it is just wants to have a fun little tea party!'_ and to you good sir/madam I say…I had no idea what I was doing at that point. When I finally found where that sound was coming from, well it could be said I was reasonably surprised at what I found. In the center of the small clearing was a tall stag, its fur a brilliant shade of gold that rivaled the sun, and its antlers were massive, stretching to the sky _(how he didn't topple over I still don't know.)_ Currently it was locking horns with the tusks of a massive boar with a strange greyish brown hide. Its eyes fierce as it struggled against the horns of the stag. Off to the side was however a much grimmer sight. There lay a doe bleeding and horribly wounded, it was obvious to me that she has been dead for a matter of minutes, and nuzzling against her head was a young faun. Its coat much like the brilliant gold of the stags, only slightly dimmer and more so warm than blinding.

Acting on impulse, I ran to the doe and faun as if expecting it to not be afraid of me, though surprisingly it wasn't. more so, it seemed to simply stagger back away from its mother's body as I approached. I did my best to calm it, holding out my hand with my palm facing it. _(it works in the movies, right?)_ slowly it made timid strides word my hand, the ground crunching below its hooves as it slowly approached. For a second, my gaze changed from the faun to the lifeless doe at my feet, I don't know why, but for some reason it saddened me. I had seen dead animals a few times before, but this felt so wrong. A new mother, just killed as if it was nothing. It kind of made me question what the fates plan for me was. As I begun to ponder things id later need much assistance from a therapist for, my thoughts were cut off by a soft feeling against my palm. Looking up I found the young faun rubbing itself against my hand. I couldn't help myself as a rubbed between its ears affectionately. I let out a small chuckle as it gives me a look that if I had to guess, was supposed to be a smile. Sadly though, this gained me the wrong type of attention. Not only a second later the stag turned its head to look at me, but in its distraction allowed the boar to tip it of balance. The boar threw the stag into a nearby tree where it slammed against the trunk, and various cracking noises could be heard. The boar reared its head as it then lowered its tusk to charge at the disoriented stag.

As if by reflex I pulled an arrow from my quiver and notched it, without paying attention to the color of the stripe on it. All I cared about for that half a second, was the little faun with a limp next to me. It had already lost its mother, it didn't deserve to lose its father in the same day. The wind on my face seemed to make time slow down, as I drew back the arrow. I aimed where I needed it to land, and I let it fly. In the next second, my arrow pierced the boars eye, and with another loud squeal it suddenly just evaporated into golden dust. For a moment afterwards I was still, and all but silent as the stag, now with his bearings returned stood and made his way over to me. Only bothering to spare me a glance as it knelt down to nuzzle the fallen doe's head once. Then raised its head and took off into the forest, leaving its only child…alone.

As I finished my story _(along with my chips and guac)_ apparently, I hadn't noticed the large crowd gathered around me listening in. _"dude, you actually saw the hind."_ Percy stated while I was chewing my last mouthful of chips. _"That big golden dear thing you saw was the hind. One of the fastest creatures in all Greece."_ I could only nod in vague understanding at this, as my mind began to drift elsewhere. It seemed as if the only one to notice was my potential stalker _(go figure)_ as she laid a hand on my shoulder. _"you look like somethings eating at you, what's up?"_ she asked with a surprisingly genuine amount of concern. _"I…I was wondering, is it just in the nature of immortals to abandon their children? The hind didn't even spare Lilly a glance before he left."_ As I said this, Amanda seemed to have what id like to call, her first act of genuine kindness to me. She offered me a smile.

A smile which was short lived as at that moment, Chiron came in to the dining pavilion. His face pale as my skin. He looked absolutely terrified and concerned. _"Amanda…Alex…I need to speak with you both…alone."_ Something tells me my day is about to get oh so much worse. 


	8. Chapter 7 Old friends and new flames

_Chapter 7_

 _Old friends and new flames._

 _(P.O.V. Percy)_

Whatever had Chiron so spooked, I was so glad I wasn't part of it. Let someone else deal with a possibly world ending prophecy for once! Yes, I know that was a bit harsh but I have been through a lot in these past few years. As I let out a sharp laugh emphasizing my glee at not being on the receiving end of the gods wrath this time I felt a hard punch to my arm. " _Percy!"_ came the voice of my darling and beautiful girlfriend who had managed to make her way over from the Athena table without me noticing. _"Why hello my adorable little owl head"_ I told her in the flirtiest and most teasing tone I could manage, for a moment I could notice id managed to put a little pink in those cheeks. _"Sh-shut up, we need to talk…"_ she spoke, her voice raising in pitch as she motioned for me to fallow her.

The fallowing walk from the dining pavilion fallowing after a flustered Annabeth was both the most confusing and entertaining thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. The usually calm and collected girl who could outwit many immortals and monsters, as well as a few magicians (don't ask), was flustered and kept tripping over twigs and tree roots. Every once in a while, shed glance back at me as if making sure I was still fallowing her. Eventually we would make our way down to the docs by the lake. We would make our way to the edge of the doc before she stopped. _"Hey seaweed brain, remember when we came here after the battle with Kronos"_ she remarked looking out at the lake as if reminiscing. _"vividly,_ I remarked hoping this was going where I thought it was _"Why, are you hoping for an encore"_ I asked again loving how my flirty efforts actually worked to make her flustered.

 _"_ _N-no you idiot…well actually yes…kind of. That's not the point though"_ she stated once more flustered by my sudden flirty attitude. I couldn't help it though, something just felt so special about tonight and I was ecstatic to find out what. She sighed as her hand fell into the pocket of her jeans and started playing with something inside.

 _"_ _Listen Percy, we have known each other for a long time. We have been through so much together. Our relationship has been complicated, between me trying to get over Luke early on, and then even when we were together you disappeared because of Hera"_ She stated in a single breath before falling to her knees. At first, I was surprised, until I was unfortunately distracted by something rising from the lake behind her. Out of the foaming bubbles forming on the lake rose what seemed to be a soggy plank of wood vaguely resembling a raft.

 _"_ _What's that"_ I ask as a stared at the soggy lump laying atop it. Below me Annabeth lets out an irritated sigh and answers. _"It's a wedding band Percy, we have been over this."_ At her words, my head shoots down to see her on one knee holding a simple golden ring. For a moment, I froze as if attempting to process what she was saying. Unfortunately, at that time decided to stop working so my unfortunate reply was _"cool ring"_ to which she froze and stared up at me in confusion and fallowed my gaze to the lump of wood currently floating closer.

As it came closer to the dock, I could make out the features of the lump. It was a girl in a torn white soaked dress that almost looked like a toga. Her caramel coloured hair disheveled and ragged, she looked dehydrated as if she hadn't drunk fresh water in hours. As Annabeth rushed over and pulled her on to the dock I quickly moved to push her sopping wet hair out of her face. Who that caramel hair belonged to had me gasping in both surprise and confusion. _"Calypso"_ I nearly shouted causing Annabeth to turn to me and look between me and the sleeping titan child on the ground. _"Oh, so you know her"_ she stated, the anger palatable in her voice. I knew I would have a lot to explain, and a few lonely nights ahead of me. For now, though, we had to get her some help.

(Sorry it is so short guys, this was more of a filler to hold you over until I'm able to introduce the plot correctly.)


	9. Chapter 8 Only us

_Chapter 8_

 _Only us_

 _(P.O.V. Leo)_

My eyes ran over the plans once again, even I was growing frustrated _"to Tartarus with you ikea, I speak Greek not Norwegian Zeus dam it"._ So, yeah this is what I get for offering to make my poor table buddy a girlfriend. Sadly, I had no idea he would get so greedy and ask for a foreign girl. So, to cut a Very long story short after having to petition Chiron several times and a reasonably deadly trip to the closest ikea I finally had both plans and parts. Currently I was trying to figure out how I managed to put it together without using the legs, in the background Festus, still attached to the Argo II, tried his best to sing along to Taylor swifts look what you made me do (key word TRIED). Luckily before I could begin to sympathize with Ms. Swift and direct my own disstrack toward the pair I managed to hear a knock at the main entrance of the bunker.

I guess this was the perfect time to try out that intercom system I was so proud of a few days ago. I walked over to one of the work benches across from my current one which was in chaos at present with Norwegian screws and parts everywhere and leaned my face close to one of the microphones I had cleverly disguised as a lamp and muttered _"beem me up scotty"_ kicking the intercom to life. The screech of it kicking to life nearly caused me to go deaf though (something I still have yet to fix) before the shrill voice of Annabeth (don't tell Percy I said that, he WILL drown me) came over the com from outside. _"Leo-_ "She shouted at me, both confusion and betrayal in her voice. After making sure I didn't get my eardrums blown out for the second time in the past few seconds I spoke. _"WAZZZUP Owl HEAD?!"_ I made sure to shout as loud as I could over the com to take out my own little passive aggressive revenge. _"First of all, only Percy can call me that- "_ she began her infuriated rant as I leaned back and drank a warm coke (yes, I drink pop warm) waiting for her to finish her crusade. _"-And how dare you not tell us you knew Calypso"._ To whichever god inspired man to make delicious coke I pray for forgiveness, for in that moment I had committed a sin against you. I spat the coke out in an instant grabbing the mic and asking _"h-how did you know about that"_ my voice sounding more hopeful than questioning. Then there was the long pause before she replied, I knew it was only a few seconds but it felt like ages before she replied. _"She rose from the middle of the lake a few minutes ago. She's unconscious but alive, she kept saying your name to- "_ I didn't stay to hear the rest before my feet took off running in the direction of the bunker entrance. All I cared about was that she was here at camp! She was alive and we could be together again without a world ending prophecy hanging over our heads. I could even picture our lives together.

We'd kiss passionately after having not seen each other in so long. We could get Chiron to officiate, maybe even do that plate smashy thingy. Then a few years down the line I could see her rubbing my shoulders as I worked on my most recent project as three or four small children ride around the bunker on small coffee tables. I threw the door open as much as I could (given that it was metal and all) and ran out the door towards Annabeth who seemed surprised I got out as quickly as I did. _"Leo are you- "_ she began before I interrupted her _"where is she!"_ I exclaimed apparently having slipped into my best Batman impersonation. _"She's resting in the medical- "sadly_ I didn't give her a chance to finish as I ran off in the direction of said medical facility.

My feet carried me faster in that moment than most sons of Hermes could even run at that point in time. I busted through the entrance of the building as I charged into the wide-open room. I knew instantly where she was from the amount of people surrounding her bed and eyeing her with confusion. She was currently sitting up and resting her head against the back wall, she was being spoon fed a bowl of soup as she made polite conversation with Chiron who was speaking with her about sleeping arrangements.

 _"_ _I insist that I stay with him"_ she wanted to leave no room for argument _"you must understand Ms. Calypso, having boys and girls share a room is out of the question."_ He spoke stubbornly causing her to retort spitefully _"listen you over grown Palomino we've shared a room before and- "_ before she could lead the other surrounding campers to think scandalous thoughts about me and her time together I spoke as I approached. _"Hey there sunshine, did you miss little old me?"_ I asked with a confident swag as I made my way towards her and pushed my way through the crowd. Honestly, I should've expected what happened next and yet it still surprised me. She stood up slowly and shakily from her bed and looked me dead in the eye, before smacking me across the face hard _"That was for leaving me, and this- "She_ spoke harshly before pulling me toward her and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips that I oh so wished lasted longer than it did _"is for waiting for me"_ she spoke as she pulled away. After that, well I just couldn't help it as I pulled her close to me and began to laugh as hard as I ever had. At some point she had joined in to and soon enough both of us were red in the face as tears of relief slid down both our faces. She was here, in my arms, making my limbs feel limp around her waist and my heart feel lighter than it's ever felt before. Between each breath we shared a series of quick yet passionate kisses as if to make sure the other was really there. This had to be the best moment in my life at this point, so why in the name of the gods did she agree to go on that quest!?


	10. Chapter 9 An apple a day

_Chapter 9_

 _An apple a day_

 _(P.O.V. Alex)_

I could only wonder what had the old horse's ass spooked. All I knew was that he looked both pissed and pensive, great I wasn't even here a DAY and I was already about to get the boot. Eventually though, we reached the large building I have now been informed is called "The big house" which seemed like a fitting name considering the decor. Behind the door was a large room that was decorated with ungodly (get it) amounts of furs, some of them from animals I didn't even recognize. What scared me most though was the cheetah (or was it a leopard?) head mounted on the wall muttering a few choice words at us as we had apparently woken him from his mid-morning nap (even though it was well into the evening).

In the center of the room was a small desk, one much too small for one of such…stature as Chiron. Behind it was a large weathered down old chair made of old brown leather that must have been bought at a cheap yard sale. Then, like a cliché moment in a bad spy film the chair slowly spun towards us to reveal my worst nightmare a woman in a red pantsuit. Though admittedly she pulled it off rather well, what happened next was just confusing. "Mom!" Amanda exclaimed in a more exasperated than surprised tone. As you can imagine, I was at first shocked at this turn of events only being able to snap out of it once I remembered I would have to get used to this sort of thing. Now that I thought about it though, I really should've realized they were related sooner.

The woman before me had the same eyes as her. Her left eye a dazzling blue while her right eye was a faded light green (so heterochromia is genetic!) and her hair was just as dark and long. The only real difference as far as appearance went was skin tone, while Amanda clearly had tan skin, Eris (as I've now been told to call her) was strikingly pale. "Sweetie, oh mommy is so happy to see you. You've grown so much!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Amanda and nearly paralyzed her with a bone crushing hug. Rather than being happy to see her mother though she looked very much disinterested with the whole thing. "What did you do this time that you want me to fix?" she stated as if she were visiting the dentist. "Ah- Amanda I am surprised at you; can't a mother just pop down to say hello? Oh, how you wound me!" she stated with so much ham and cheese I could make a sandwich out of it.

Amanda only raised her brow, her BS detector apparently set to max. "You only ever visit if you've managed to screw up your job bad enough to warrant assistance. So, what is it this time?" she commented with sass to spare. At first Eris was surprised by her frankness before she lowered her head and motioned for us to sit down in the suddenly appearing beanbag chairs before the desk. After sitting down in the less than comfortable chairs, she looked up from the desk, her eyes still sparkling with eternal mischief and a wide grin still playing on her face. "You see my darling girl, I may have a small issue. For it appears that I might have…lost the apple." She stated openly, shaking her head lightly and rubbing the back of her neck. Amanda's eye twitched as she spoke her next words. "let me get this straight-'she began, the temperature of the room dropping a substantial amount as she did.

Well this became uncomfortable real fast so much so that I scooted away from the pair in fear that this would become a heated argument. Chiron apparently had a similar idea as he scooted away faster than he could run on his horse legs. Then slowly, Amanda lowered her hand and look at her mother directly in the eyes as if the woman was a petulant child

"when do we leave?" she whispered lowly at the woman. Excuse me But, what does she mean by 'we?'

((sorry I've been gone so long; and that the chapter is so short guys. School has been ruff and I appreciate your patience.))


	11. Chapter 10 These boots are killer

_Chapter 10_

 _These boots are made for monster slayin_

 _(P.O.V. Alex)_

When the sun rose the next morning, to put it lightly I was less than happy. In my first day I managed to get myself dragged into a "quest" as they called it. Even that one guy (Perry Johnson or something?) didn't get dragged in till he was _at least_ a week in. This one didn't even come with some vague or foreboding prophecy. So now here I am dragging myself to the dining pavilion while nursing the black eye Amanda gave me last night when I tried to say no (man that girl can hit!). As soon as I entered the pavilion though I was given another shock when I realized I would have to share a table with my, less than loving, mother and my "sisters" (for lack of a child friendly term.). Suffice to say it was excruciatingly awkward. Between the daggers being glared at the back of my head, and the _Literal_ daggers being held against my back, suffice to say I was not looking forward to Christmas this year. At least the sun was shining and it was a nice warm day. Unfortunately for me, my ease was short lived. Because in that same instant I was struck in the back of the head with a hand. "Ow, gods what was that for?!" I yelled, rounding on the person who wacked me in the cranium. Unsurprisingly, a huntress sitting next to me sat there glaring daggers at me with piercing blue eyes. "pay attention, the lady is speaking to you!" she motioned to my "mother" (won't believe it till I got the blood test) across from me who crossed her arms in a huff. "Honestly, so undisciplined too much like your father ".

Yeah, she wasn't getting away with that one "interesting thing, coming from the woman who claims to be the "eternal maiden" so really who's at fault here for how _Undisciplined_ I am? The man who at least tried, or the woman who left". It was petty of me to say yes, did I care…not really. What she said next though surprised me…she said nothing. Here I was, expecting some grand speech on why she _as a god_ could not be here. All I got instead was a stark an expected silence. Standing up, I pushed my plate full of scraps over in front of her. There was no need to put it all in the fire if she was here after all. Pushing off from the table, I stood and left the Pavilion, not even sparing anyone a glance. As I was walking, I noticed an Uneasiness in the air like everyone was terrified of something. Well that _something_ happened to be a tall blond with a braid who looked very lost. The glares she got weren't helping anyone either. So, showing her some pity, I approached her.

Right away I regretted this decision as within the next few seconds I found myself on the ground with the heel of a celestial bronze boot pressed against my neck (talk about turning _anything_ into a weapon). "I've heard of killer fashion choices but this is a bit much." I jokingly remarked as I stared up at the golden-haired woman above me. Out of all the ways I thought I'd go…death by fashion model was probably not on that list. "who are you and what do you want?!" she asked me as she pressed the heel of the boot harder against my neck. "yo-" I began with a smile while struggling to breath "I'm Alex and I noticed that you seemed a bit lost so I thought I'd help you."

She looked confused for a second before taking her heel off my throat. " I am calypso and I must find my lover Leo Valdez. Lead the way then demi-god"…yep still not used to being called that.

(excuse the length, Its been awhile since I've updated this particular story and I need to get back into the swing of things.)


End file.
